


I Never Knew I Loved You...Until I Saw You Again

by MBlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A ten year reunion is supposed to be fun, right? Catching up with old friends, drinking and reminiscing about the glory days. For Ben Solo, it ends up being far more than that, especially when he sees Rey again.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	I Never Knew I Loved You...Until I Saw You Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Wars Creators 'Get to Know The Members Event'!

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ben Solo.” 

Ben turned around from the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand to find Rose, the smallest girl in their class then and still by the looks of things, staring at him with a smirk on her face. It was the same smirk he remembered in high school, one that said she had secrets to tell -- secrets that usually involved him. 

“It’s really good to see you, Rose,” Ben replied, leaning down to hug her tight for a moment before pulling away, taking a long sip of beer. “How have you been?” 

“I’m doing well, really well,” she replied as they moved to sit at a nearby table, classmates and friends milling around them with appetizers and drinks. It had always been easy for Ben and Rose to catch up and talk, even after years and thousands of miles. Rose was easy to get along with, sweet and funny, the same girl she had been in high school. Ben, however, had been the complete opposite, sullen and prone to anger, though he had mellowed quite a bit in the years since. “I actually just got engaged a few weeks ago,” she continued, unable to stop the bright smile that broke out on her face. It was clear she was still in the honeymoon phase and nothing would likely bring her out of it. 

“Congratulations, Rose. I’m really happy for you. Who’s the lucky guy,” he asked, finishing his beer as he listened to her start talking about her fiance, a businessman from England she had met on a singles resort his friends and coworkers had forced him into. 

A few minutes into her story, a voice came from behind Rose’s shoulder, the red-haired man behind it coming closer to put a hand down on it. “Telling stories about me again,” he asked, unable to keep a smile off his face as he looked down at Rose. 

Ben stood and reached a hand out to shake. “Ben Solo. Nice to meet you.” 

“Armitage Hux, Nice to meet you too.” 

* * *

All three soon sat again and talked, catching up on the last ten years and getting to know each other better, both as new acquaintances and as the people they were now. Soon however Rose stopped talking when she saw someone walk through the door, the very woman she knew Ben had been hoping to see. Especially if his consistent glance toward the door was correct. 

“Oh my god, Rey,” Rose said as she stood and rushed over to hug Rey, excited to see that her roommate had finally decided to come. When Rose had left the apartment earlier, Rey still hadn’t made her decision on if she wanted to come and it was clear now that she had. “I’m so glad you came. Really glad.” 

“You convinced me,” she said, smiling at Rose before she finally caught Ben’s eye, the nerves she had fought down on the drive over bursting forth like butterflies again, ten years of absence and memories coming back. Ignoring Rose’s knowing smile, she came over to the table where the three of them had occupied before Rey’s arrival. 

“Hey, Ben.” 

“Hello, Rey.” 

Both stood and stared at each other, Rey’s cheeks turning as bright as Ben’s ears, though thankfully hidden by his carefully styled messy dark hair. One thing was clear just by watching them, anything that might have been left behind at graduation was still there. Without any doubts. 

“So...why don’t we go get some drinks,” Rose discreetly told Hux, both getting up to wait at the bar and leave the other two to work things out however they could. 

Rey took the seat that Rose had vacated, spreading her hands over the skirt of her white sundress, the only piece of her wardrobe that seemed at all appropriate for a reunion, especially one with the potential of seeing the man sitting beside her again. She remembered the last time they saw each other, at Poe’s graduation party, the teenager he was then dressed all in black with a book always in his hand. He had grown up since then, it was evident in both his appearance and his bearing. He was more relaxed, more grown-up. It made her miss him far more than she ever expected, made her want to witness the transformation firsthand. Rey was the one to finally break the silence, pushing through the awkwardness of years apart. “You look good, Ben. The past ten years have agreed with you.”

Ben looked at Rey, seeing her as the same beautiful girl that he was in love with ten years ago. She hadn’t changed much to him, only grown more into herself and certainly looked far healthier, but there was something about her that spoke to him… It wasn’t her appearance, but  _ her. _ Her voice. Her spirit. Her everything, that was all it ever took to love her. 

“So do you. I almost couldn’t believe it when I saw you. I didn’t think you would come,” Ben replied, wanting desperately to reach out and touch her but picked up his new beer instead, thanking Rose that had just put it down beside him as she and Hux returned, the pair keeping their distance and turning to speak to others at the next table. 

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to come or not, honestly… I went back and forth on it for a while, but I think it was Rose that finally convinced me. If I’m ever going to come to a reunion and see old friends, I would want it to be before I got settled down with a husband or kids,” Rey replied, sipping her wine. 

“So...you’re not married then,” Ben noted mostly to himself, though loud enough to realize that Rey heard him, the blush that had just begun to fade coming back full force. Still, as awkward as ever, he shook his head and tried to smile and change the subject. “Sorry… I haven’t changed that much.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Rey said, blushing in reply as she reached for his hand. It felt good to be sitting across from him again, being able to touch him without feeling strange about it. Even if he had changed, in small ways that shone in the way he carried himself and spoke, he was still Ben. The fundamental parts of him hadn’t changed. “I like that you haven’t changed much. You’re still Ben.”

“And you’re still Rey. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you’re still...you.” Ben squeezed her hand gently, the pair falling into another comfortable silence, content to just be together without words. 

After both had finished their drinks, Rey moved her chair a little closer to relax a little against him, slipping off her cute, but uncomfortable heels. “So...are you married?” 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck on that, wishing he hadn’t finished his beer. “No, I’m not married. Still single. Still getting bugged by Mom to find a nice girl, get married, give her grandkids.” 

Rey smiled, feeling something in her heart unclench. Perhaps,  _ maybe _ there was still hope for her. 

* * *

The night continued on as so many others before it had, sharing drinks and catching up with old friends and classmates. Soon however the music started to slow and those who had kids waiting at home left to tuck them into bed. Rose and Hux had long since slipped away from the table to dance, swaying together still on the dance floor to the song that had been played at their senior prom. 

“You remember the song too,” Ben asked, looking over at Rey as she watched Rose and Hux dance together. She had a look of longing on her face, almost as if she was wishing to be in their place. 

His voice brought Rey back to the present, making her turn back to look his direction again. “Of course I do. This is the one we danced to,” she said softly, remembering that night like it was just yesterday instead of ten years before. “It was the perfect moment in an otherwise terrible night.” 

“About that night… I don’t know if I ever apologized for not asking you to prom, for letting you go alone.”

Rey shook her head, having never been angry with him about that. “I don’t even know why I bothered going. I guess…Amilyn was more excited about it and I wanted to make her happy. I can’t say I regret it though, especially when you stepped up to be my knight in shining armor.”

“No, I mean… I should have asked you because I liked you,” Ben replied softly, just loud enough for Rey to hear above the background music. 

Rey shook her head, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous they were then and still were. “I liked you too. I would have said yes.”

Ben paused for a moment, watching her under the soft blue light, and took the leap he should have ten years before. “So...I’m going to be in town for a few more days. Would you like to maybe have dinner? Before I leave?”

Rey smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek gently. “I would love to.”


End file.
